Zombiestuck: How Will We Survive?
by friendsofshadows
Summary: A regular zombiestuck fanfiction with drama, action, adventure and maybe a little bit romance. Mostly focusing on the betas and alphas
1. Chapter 1

Betas, Dave

3:02 am, Dave read on his digital clock besides his bed. He wasn't able to sleep how much he tried to. It just wasn't possible. So he accepted the fact that he would just lay there, tomorrow a new day to sleep. he thought, but he was so tired... He was almost... Falling... Asle... A weird noise came from downstairs. It wasn't that weird it was just someone knocking on their door. A little loud though, and why couldn't the person just wait 'till morning? Ugh. Dave pushed his pillow to his face trying to ignore the sound. His bro would just go see what his/her deal is right? Well no, the sound didn't stop. Dave looked at his clock: 3:26, wasn't the dude getting tired of knocking ugh. He figured that if he wanted the noise to stop anytime soon he had to go himself. That annoyed him, he would probably just snap at the person. Whoever it was, he got up and couldn't help but peek in his brother's room. Justt to see what hold him up. But there was no one. Dave facepalmed, how could he have forgotten? Dirk went to Jake tonight and hasn't come back since. Dave remembered how he had to make his own dinner. well actually not 'make' but 'shove a frozen pizza in the oven'. All together he remembered how he had to eat a burned pizza or starve because that was all the food they had. So the dude knocking on the door was probably him... But... Why wasn't he yelling for Dave and... Why was he knocking so long?

Dave approached the door slowly, his hands trembling. He grabbed the doorknob while he could still hear the loud knocking. He knew they didn't have that much of a stable door but it wasn't normal that you could feel the door shaking. Dave slowly turned the knob when he noticed something. It made a 'click' noise. Ow, duh, that meant it was locked. Dave could be so stupid sometimes, and pff, he wasn't scared. He grabbed the keys who where hanging on the same place Dave put them after locking the door merely hours ago. He walked back to that door with the knocking noise still coming from and put the key in. The cool expression on his face caught a tiny glance of fear the moment he turned the key and heard another 'click' noise. This meant that the door was unlocked.

... The door wasn't open yet so why had the knocking stopped? And what was that other noise was it... Giggling? He could hear two voices. Dave raised an eyebrow and opened the door fastly almost slamming it into the wall. Dirk and Jake came stumbling in, they were obviously drunk as they laughed their asses off. For no reason at all of course. Dave crossed his arms while watching them sit, or rather, jump down on the couch. "What happened bro?" Dave asked fastly, he felled like some messed up parent when finding out his sons had done drugs or some stupid shit like that. He closed the door. Jake was the one answering "W-well Roxy invited us over and-" "Roxy?" Dave interrupted him "of course Roxy who else?" Dave realized how uncool he was acting and sat down between the two. "Come here lil' man." Dirk said as he pulled his little brother in for a hug. And Jake giggled again. "You know yo-you're neighbor from downstairs here?" Dave looked at him. "wha-what's her name again?" Dirk let go of Dave. "Miss. Johnsons?" He tried. "Yeah! There was something wrrrrrong with her." Dirk stated. "'something'?" Dave repeated. "her face was all rotten and such" Jake nodded. Dave sighed "she is 80 years old or something, it is normal that she is rotten." "no not like that." Dirk almost fell over when getting up. Dave stood up as well and said "well you two get some rest and I'll check on this 'rotten' thing" and with that he opened the door and quickly closed it after running out of it. He didn't want to spend another minute wit these two in one room. It would drive him crazy. He sighed 'rotten'? Could they mean zombie? Well, it was probably a prank or something anyway.

The Striders lived in an apartment, a big one. They lived in number 413. Their apartment counted ten floors. Quite high, Dave used to be on the roof a lot. He didn't knew why he wasn't anymore. They lived at the eighth floor. So he had to take the stairs to go down a floor. The hall was suprisingly dark today. Normally he would hear a lot of 'unsettling' noises, but now it was like they were waiting for something to start making noise once again. The darkness was even worse for Dave. He could literally see nothing behind his shades. He tried looking over his shades without having to take them off. If he would just keep them on he would have to grab around and that seemed very uncool to him.

He finally found the stairs and went down them making it look as cool as he could while trying to keep it save as well. Miss Johnsons lived at apartment 389. Dave never really liked her, she was always complaining about the noise he and his bro made with their stereo's. But she was old, very old. From Dave's point of view she was just waiting to die. And at this point he was really starting to get curious to check out what Dirk and Jake were talking about. So he knocked on the door.

No response, "Miss. Johnsons? Are you awake?" Dave yelled but all he could hear was a weird moaning. Dave tried peeking into the keyhole when he met a terrible sight. It was miss. Johnsons eye staring right back at him trough the keyhole. But it wasn't her eye like Dave remembered it to be. The eyed had turned yellow and back as the rest of the face he could see was rotten and green . She backed up from the door and Dave could now see her torn dress with blood on it. And more rotten flesh. Dave backed away quickly, now completely shivering in fear as he could hear what was left of the woman knocking on the door trying to bust trough it and... And... Dave didn't even know what else. He couldn't even think straight all he thought was zombie? Apocalypse? And if she was the only one like that. That last question was answered quickly by the doors of all the apartments smashing open like someone trickered something by pushing on a button or something. Dave could see the rotten 'things' coming at him. He had to act fast "get your act together Strider" he kept repeating to himself. And he stood up. Trying to find anything to defend himself with. Luckily it wasn't only their appartment that was scattered with puppets and shitty swords. So he grabbed one out of the wall and tried to locate the elevator. To his right, it was still dark as fuck and there was a good chance Dave wouldn't make it. But the elevator was his closest shot. So he tried clearing the route as much as possible. He pushed the button on the elevator when a zombie grabbed him. Sticking its nails into Dave's arm. Dave let go of a little scream out of pain. He didn't make much noise sound of the elevator opening was like music to his ears. and after kicking the zombie away he could enter it.

He was breathing heavily out of exhaustion. The elevator was filled with dead bodies and the lights began flickering when Dave pushed the button '0'. He looked at the wound in his arm. Not too bad he guessed, but ugh did it hurt. His brain had got its shit together as well. He took out his phone to see that he had 14 messages of John:

'Dave!'

'Dave where are you?'

'answer me please!'

'something is going on'

'don't freak out but I think I just killed my dad'

'please be fine Dave'

'god damnit Dave this isn't funny!'

...

And so on. Dave quickly put his phone back in his pocket when he noticed that the elevator had come to a stop. He got his sword out ready to attack anything that would jump on him. Nothing did, for the better Dave thought. He took out his phone again and quickly messaged John:

'dude dont worry im fine, somethings up. where are you?'

He put his phone back in his pocket again. Looking trough the glass of the door he could see that the neighborhood he had grown up in had turned into a total mess. Burning cars everywhere, bodies, zombies, screaming people. At this moment he realized that this was the end. He clenched to his sword. There are too many walkers. Buzzzz. His phone, John must've sent a response:

'on my way to you! jade and rose are with me too, just stay where you are. im so happy to finally hear from you, i thought you died or something'

Dave smiled and sent a little 'ok' before putting his phone away once again and sitting down on a chair. John ran in followed by Jade and finally Rose, they quickly closed the door as zombies began smashing them in "never heard of knocking?" Dave laughed as he had almost fallen asleep. "haha" John laughed sarcastically "very funny."."I apologize for interrupting the reunion but we have quite the situation here." Rose said with here ever so intelligent sounding voice while holding the doors shut with Jade. Dave stood up "you all got weapons?". John held his hammer up as Rose showed her knitting needles. Jade reloaded her rifle. Of course did Jade have the best weapon, a gun. She is the granddaughter of Jake who is obsessed with guns. They are rich as well, lucky bastards. But now Dave realized "wait, where are Roxy and Jane?" Rose and John looked at him. "They were at my house, but they left before John messaged me to come to his house." Rose tried to remember how her mother and John's grandmother left their place as Jade now turned around. "but gr'ndpa was there together with Dirk right?" Dave took Jade's hand. "John Rose you guys hold them up a little longer." John ran to the door as Jade and Dave ran the opposite way. To the elevator.

"Why are we going to the eighth floor?" she asked in confusion. "Jake and Dirk were at my place tonight." Jade just nodded. She was kinda relieved to hear they weren't missing. The lift opened and they were almost run over by dead people. About 8 ones were coming after them. But when Jade shot one trough its skull the rest of the zombies who were knocking on apartment 413 came after them as well. Dave was slicing and cutting wherever he could when he heard Jade's rifle fall to the ground. Dave looked behind him and found Jade backing up to the wall. She was completely under the blood and her face expression was frightened. But Dave knew what was going on. She wasn't prepared for this. So they all were gonna have to protect her again. Something grabbed Dave's back. A zombie what else, it tried to take a bit out of Dave's shoulder but he managed to push its head back when they both fell to the ground of the elevator. Jade looked at them and almost cried when slowly grabbing her rifle which was still laying on the floor. "Jade look out!" A zombie jumped on her but Jade managed to quickly shoot it through it's head. Dave was too busy with his own problems to be impressed until Jade shot the zombie attacking him in its stomach and giving it a final shot trough its head. Dave whistled "impressive Harley" before getting up and together with Jade they got into his apartment. With their backs to the door Dave sighed "that was close" "close?!" Jade repeated with a slight tune of anger in her voice but quickly placed her hand on her mouth when seeing Dave's look. "I-I'm sorry!". Dave sighed "I will just check for them upstairs you just stay here and keep the door shut for god's sake". He sounded a little annoyed when going up the stairs what made Jade sad. She pulled up her sleeve revealing a bite and began crying. "They're not here anymore!" Dave yelled from upstairs.

**END OF ACT 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter's a bit shorter I know, but I'm in the middle of a lot of important tests so please forgive me and sorry for the wait. If you have any characters you'd like me to add just write a review and I will do my best for you, I think I'll be adding Karkat for sure but not all the trolls just so much to keep track of, soi many characters, anyway here you go!  
**

**Chapter 2, alphas, Jake.**

Jake and Dirk were able to climb on the roof before they got attacked by any of those 'creatures'. They both stood on the edge of the roof to look down on the chaos. They were both staring in disgust.  
After a moment of silence the Strider finally spoke. "We should find Roxy and Jane..." Jake only nodded as response. With a little help from Dirk they both traveled using the rooftops.

Jake brought out his phone to contact the girls, since it was just a couple of hours ago that they had seen them it was obvious what their next destination was: Roxy's house. Dirk stopped when seeing Jake's phone 'Damn it! I forgot my phone in the apartement.' He stroke trough his hair in frustration. Jake looked at him 'We can't go back, we'll be dead men.' at which Dirk nodded. He understood that all too well and it didn't matter that much anyway, what was he gonna do? Play Flappy Bird?

It took them about an hour to reach Roxy's house. It could've took them just 40 if they hadn't moved slower every time they heard someone scream, which was a lot. When arriving they saw the mansion surrounded by not only the usual forest but zombies as well. It looked like none of them had gone inside yet so there was hope, then, they spotted Roxy, yelling and waving like her life depended on her. And it did. Jake immediately waved back while yelling 'Roxy! We're here!' Not like she could hear him whatsoever from that distance. It wasn't hard for Mr. Strider to get to her using his ninja moves and the tree tops. 'Oh, nice to see you here, care for a ride?' He asked, but Roxy clearly wasn't in for a joke. That reminded him, where was Jane?

Roxy climbed on his back and held on tight, she was shivering and started to... Cry? Something serious must've happened, something worse than the apogolypse itself of course. Oh god, Jane, where are you?

**A couple of hours earlier, Alphas, Roxy.**

Roxy closed the door after letting a completely drunk Jake and Dirk step into a taxi, good they didn't know what it would cost to get to their home's from this distance. Jane was sitting in the big sofa holding the television remote, of course Roxy and her bffasml (BestFriendForeverAndSomeMoreLetters) were gonna watch a good romantic cry movie. Of course they didn't knew what the title was but as long as it didn't involve Nicolas Cage, it was good for them.

A loud bump on the door woke her up, the movie was just playing its credits and you looked at your bffsy (BestFriendForeverSoYeah) who was caught in a deep sleep.

The bump again. Louder this time.

Roxy approached the door, more of a sassy walk actually, she was still half asleep. When she heard the bump again, now on the window, again, on the door, window, door, window, door, ... Roxy was about to panic and tried to wake Jane up when noticing something, a bite, on her neck, on her arms, on her legs, everywhere. How hadn't she noticed this before? Roxy couldn't help but feel her pols... She waited ... And waited... And waited,

until the window shattered and Roxy was met with a terrible sight. A zombie as they would call it came inside and Roxy backed up, tears filling her eyes. Was she still dreaming? She ran back to Jane and tried to pull her with her but only succeeded in throwing her off the couch. 'Come on Janey! You aren't dead so don't do this to me!' She yelled as the zombies slowly approached them. 'Jane wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!' She felled like she was gonna yell her lungs out. 'Don't do this to me... Don't... Just... Don't.' Roxy kept repeating while slowly backing away from both the zombies and her bff... It didn't even matter anymore... 'No... This... This isn't happening...' She cried. 'Don't... Do this... Don't... Be dead Janey... I need you...' Her backing up began to change into going up the stairs, slowly but surely she reached the roof and closed the door blocking it whatever she found. She looked around, oh god... The house was surrounded... Roxy looked around and finally spotted something, or rather someone, she wanted to see the most, Jake and Dirk. She yelled and waved at them and when seeing Jake wave back she smiled, she was saved.

Oh god wait... Jane, how was she going to explain them? Jane... she shivered and tried drying her tears to the best of her abilities when seeing Dirk come to her.

_Don't do this to me._

**END CHAPTER 2**

**BETAS**

John (alive, position known)

Dave (alive, position known)

Rose (alive, position known)

Jade (infected, position known)

**ALPHAS**

Jake (alive, position known)

Dirk (alive, position known)

Roxy (alive, position known)

Jane (confirmed death)

_others unknown_


End file.
